Lord Tourette's Syndrome
Lord Tourette's Syndrome is the 4th episode of Dick Figures Season 2. It features Lord Tourettes asking Red and Blue to find his hat because he can't swear without it. It was published on June 2, 2011. Plot Transcript (Knocking on door) Red: (lying face down on the couch) Ugh, I'm busy, you get it. Blue: Lazy fuck. (Opens the door to a crying Lord Tourettes.) Lord Tourettes: I think I lost my cu.. cu..HAT. Red: (Refering to his Red's hat, holding it with both hands) I won't let them take you. Lord Tourettes: I feel really fu..fu.. SO SAD without it. Blue: Wait, so you don't swear when you don't have your hat? (Looks at him, annoyed) Lord Tourettes: Please help me find it. There's a treasure as your reward. Red: (swoops down from above) HA! Treasure you say? We're finding that (deep voice): fucking (shows a picture of two turtle dragons having sex) (normal voice): HAT! (Then shows the word "HAT" and the actual hat with background music and changing colors) (At the church) Lord Tourettes: Perhaps it fell off during my harp recital. Red: I'll ninja my way inside, just like Jesus would. (Gets a sword from his back and jumps into a window) Girl: (Screams) Red: (comes out of the second window and his sword is all bloody) Nope, no hat in there, (closes up on Red's face, speaking once again in a low-pitched voice) and no survivors. Blue: Hey, maybe those street artists have seen it. Brown Street Artist: Yo, what you doin' in our turf, man? Army Green Street Artist: Si, burrito. Don't you know that these streets are peligro? That means dangerous. Lord Tourettes: Oh, goodness. Your painting is GORGEOUS. Brown Street Artist: What you say, poquito verde? Lord Tourettes: Your mother must be SO PROUD of you. Brown Street Artist: (emotional) Really, man? No one has ever said this to me before. Army Green Street Artist: Is true, amigo. (start hugging each other and cries as Blue and Lord Tourettes walk away and Red floats away upside down slowly) Brown Street Artist: (still crying and hugging) Gracias. Gracias. Army Green Street Artist: You have so much potencial. Red: (Picks up rock while Lord Tourettes is crying) Nope. (Picks up Raccoon) Nooo. (Picks up a hat factory) Nein! Lord Tourettes: (Crying) It's not here, either. Blue: Well, I guess you're stuck being super nice and shit. Mall Santa: Hoe! Hoe! Hoe! Lord Tourettes: (gasps) My hat! Mall Santa: (Points at Pink(?)) You're a hoe! (Points at Orange Woman) You're a hoe! (Points at Cyan Boy) And what the FUCK would you like for Christmas, ASSHOLE? Cyan Boy: I just want the old Santa back. Mall Santa: Santa's dead, bitch! (Cyan Boy runs away crying) (to Lord Tourettes): What do you want DIARRHEA-BREATH? Lord Tourettes: You stole MY HAT. (Takes the hat off of him) Oh, this feels like (Santa starts to electrocute) LIKEASSFUCKTRIPLEWHYASSBEGINSTOFUCK! (Santa explodes and all that's left is his skeleton) Lord Tourettes: Ah, much better. As promised, here's youR treasure (Gives picture and Red gasps at it.) Red: Booooobs. Aw, you see kids? Miracles do happen if you believe in yourself. Merry Christmas, everyone! Blue: What? It's the middle of sum- -Episode ends- Trivia *This is the third episode to feature the Maulmart.﻿ *This is the first episode where Lord Tourettes appeared and did not die. * Santa dies in this episode. * The Turtle-dragon reappears and there is shown to be more than one. Apparently, they can mate. * This episode shows that Lord Tourettes' hat is the cause of his Tourettes syndrome. * Blue says that it was the middle of summer even though it was June that time which is the start of summer, that or the episode doesn't follow timeline. * This is the second episode with a characters name in it, the first being Kitty Amazing. * This is the first episode not to feature Lord Tourettes laughing or making any sort of noise in the background at the ending. * Red says to himself "I won't let them take you" which is a reference to the Disney film "Bolt". Red also does not want to give up his hat. * When Blue is talking to Lord Tourettes, there is a note taped to the light switch that said "Turn of the lights Red!-B". * When Red is talking to Blue to open the door, there is a taped note that said "Remember to throw out Flufferz". Even though it happened in the previous episode. * Most fans agreed that if Lord Tourettes' hat made him swear then Red's hat makes him defy gravity, or act like an idiot. * Lord Tourettes' hat is the reason why Santa started to cuss. * This is the second time the thumbnail didn't feature Red, Blue or both. * It seems that Red is able to speak german, because he knows the german word for no (Nein!) * The Cyan kid might be the third character that wears glasses. Blue and Fat Ugly Girl are the first two seems to wear glasses. * The thumbnail of the episode is reference to the thumbnail of Ask KevJumba ''from KevJumba. * *In ''Ask KevJumba they were elephants. Credits *Written & Directed by: Ed Skudder & Zack Keller *Story Devolpment: Nancy M. Pimental, Warren Graff, David Winn, Jeffrey Biancalana, Carole Holliday, Tod Waterman, Mark Zaslove ANIMATION PRODUCTION: *Additional Storyboard: Roque Ballesteros *Color Stylist: Jenny Hansen *Animation Leads: Ed Skudder, Lynn Wang *Layout/Background and Animation: Roque Ballesteros, Lyla Warren, David Winn, Kenn Navarro, Alan Lau, Brad Rau, Jeffrey Biancalana, Michael Fromknecht, Dick Hill, Kris L. Toscanini, Bradley J. Gake OUTPOST STUDIOS: *Voices: Ed Skudder, Zack Keller, Michael "Lippy" Lipman, Lynn Wang *Editor/Sound Designer: Zack Keller *Music: Nick Keller *Sound Mixing/Foley: Ronni Brown, Nick Ainsworth MONDO MEDIA: *Web Producer: Cliff Malloy *Content Manager: Zdravomir "Z" Staykov *Accountant: Kris Fragomeni *Creative Consultant: Dean MacDonald Running Gags Singing Autotuned/Unautotuned None Red Floating When he is moving away from the two street artists. Episode Ending The I's have been replaced by bones and the K has Lord Tourettes' hat on it. The Last word Being Cut When Blue was about to say "summer", the episode ending cut it.thumb|300px|right ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2